


In the Face of Death

by Shelberwelber



Series: Mass Effect One Shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, First AO3 fic, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelberwelber/pseuds/Shelberwelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could still hear the gunshot ringing out in her head. See the shock and pain that flashed in his eyes as his hands flew to the bullet wound that now resided in his abdomen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Face of Death

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Kaidan's death after you romance him, I thought that it wasn't... emotional. So, I ended up coming with a slightly varied version. It is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. It looked longer on paper, I swear.

She watched the stars fly by at a dizzying pace. The female was still in complete shock at what had happened only hours ago.

She could still hear the gunshot ringing out in her head. See the shock and pain that flashed in his eyes as his hands flew to the bullet wound that now resided in his abdomen.

It had not really hit her until after the Human Councilor lay dead on the ground. However, when it did, she practically tripped trying to reach her love who also lay on the ground. She fell to her knees beside him and her hands shot out to touch him, to do something, _anything._

She settled on grabbing his hand and asking him in a hushed, and panicked, voice why he had not stood down. Why he had continued to aim at her, he had to know something would happen; that her crew would react if she could not.

He simply gave her a pained smile while squeezing her hand as best as he could.

He opened his own mouth to say something, but was cut off by coughing up blood. She watched the blood dribble down the corner of his mouth with watery eyes.

She then murmured that help was coming; that he would be all right – that everything would be all right. However, they both knew this was not true. That help would not come in time to save the dying man. This fact did not stop her from saying it repeatedly in a frantic mantra.

The women could not lose him, not now, not after everything they had been through.

He interrupted her panicked whispering by telling her that it was okay. He then whispered, in a voice that she could only hear, those three little words that caused her to let out a sob. The man squeezed her hand once more before his beautiful brown eyes, which once shown with love and care, glazed over as death claimed him.

Bringing his body to her chest, she began to rock back and forth, begging him to come back. She was forced to stop by a pair of gentle hands, ones that belonged to a certain Turian, which pulled her away from the limp body.

It was then that she realized exactly where she was, and whom she was with. More people had surrounded her, and she knew that she had to calm down. They could not see her falling apart. Therefore, she took a deep breath, stood up, and turned to deal with the problem at hand.

It was not until later that she let the emotions flow in the privacy of her cabin. She would cry herself to sleep and dream of a life that she would never have. 


End file.
